Hitting the Mark
by AmyOShea
Summary: Ian is captured by the souls. What happens to Wanda? Will Ian find his way back, or will he be lost forever? Wanda is hurt, her life depends on one thing. What is it?
1. Raid

**Okay so this is my first fan-fiction, so if you'll add it to your favorites and of course REVIEW! I'd love it! Here we go!**

_**Missing the Mark**_

Wanda's POV:

I woke up feeling quite comfortable in Ian's open arms. I loved him so much. And he loved me. After lying there for a few minutes, I gently and carefully got up and stretched. Leaving Ian in our room, I hurried down the hall as fast as my little legs could take me.

"Wanda?" it was Jared's voice that surprised me and the sudden urgency to it.

"Hm?"

"We need to go on a raid..." That wasn't very surprising, it had been at least a month and a half since we went on the last on. "... I made a mistake...we need to leave now, today, if we're going to get enough food and supplies for everyone else."

"How much food is left?" That was the only really important question. We had water

from the streams, clothes lasted a while, and soap could be made- though it stung very bad.

"Not much. If we left now and had a long raid, we'd make it back just in time."

"Okay, so when do we leave?"

"I was hoping in a half hour at the latest." Wow. That was really, really quick. I can't believe that we didn't have anything to spare.

"Okay, so who's coming?"

"You, of course, me, Ian, if he wants to, Melanie, Aaron, and Jeb. We didn't want too many because we want this as quick and fast as possible."

"I'll go get Ian." And then, I walked back down the hall to our room.

"Ian?" I whispered as I stepped in. He was lying face down on the mattress. "Wake up."

Still he stayed sleeping, so I poked him in the side. That got his attention. He must be ticklish

"Wha-at?" he asked.

"Good morning to you, too."

"Good morning, Wanda" he sighed. "What do you need?"

"Well, apparently Jared made a mistake and we don't have very many supplies left, so we have to do a raid. And we have to leave like really quick, 20 minutes, maybe."

"So soon? I'm not even awake yet... Tell Jared I'm coming, though."

"Okay." and I gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and left.

Pretty quickly I saw Jared, walking out of the storage room, his head shaking in worry. _He probably blamed himself for it_, I thought.

"Jared?"

"Hmmhmm," and then I supposed he noticed it was me "Oh hi Wanda, so what did Ian say?"

"He said he's coming, so I guess we're leaving now?"

"Yeah, do you want to go tell everyone who's coming that we're leaving in like 5 minutes, so they should head down here right away."

It was pretty easy to find everyone. Both Aaron and Jeb were in the lunchroom having breakfast. Melanie was in Aaron, Brandt's, and Jamie's room talking to Jamie.

"Hi Wanda" Jamie greeted me. "Whatcha doing?"

"Hi Jamie," I said. "Mel, Jared says we're leaving in like 5 minutes, so to head down there."

"You guys are leaving again?" he pouted. "Why didn't I hear about this sooner?"

"Jamie, it was just planned this morning. Jared made a little mistake, so we have to leave now if we want to have enough supplies."

"That's not fair. I miss all the fun and excitement!" he stomped off, his feet echoing against the cave floors. I knew Mel agreed with me, she cared about Jamie and loved him maybe even more then I did. Their sister-brother bond was deep. Now, I just had to go find Ian. He was probably still in our room. I hurried down the corridor.

"Ian?" He was standing in the room with his back to me.

"Wanda?"

"Yeah, Jared says we're leaving like right now, so I guess you'd better come."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Okay, so is everyone here and ready to go?" Jared asked the few people standing. Everyone was here- Jeb, Aaron, Ian, Melanie, Jared, and I. Everyone nodded.

"Let's go, then. Melanie, Wanda, Ian and I are taking the van. Aaron and Jeb, you're taking the car." I'd helped us get another vehicle, a small red car that blended in the society quite nicely. "We'll meet at the Frida Motel around 6 tonight? You guys just go right through. We're going to start gathering supplies as soon as we can."

Everyone agreed to it and then we headed out. We had to run first to get to the Jeep, but Pet's tiny body didn't take physical excursion very well and soon my legs were screaming with pain and I was breathing very hard.

"Wanda, do you want me to carry you?" Ian. He was always so protective. My body needed the exercise otherwise I'd always be weak and pathetic. I shook my head in response.

"Wanda..."

"No, I-" I stopped mid-sentence as he scooped me in his arms and continued running. It did feel better, but he didn't need to be doing that for me.

"Ian, really I can wal-"

"Yeah, but you barely weigh anything and we'll get to the Jeep faster if I run and you sit there comfortably." I couldn't argue to that, so I closed my eyes and relinquished in the wonderful feeling of being in Ian's arms.

**How'd you like the first chapter? I promise it will get better. I just needed to introduce everything.**


	2. Captured

**Chapter 2 on Board! Yay!**

_**Captured**_

Wanda's POV:

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Ian was shaking my shoulder telling me that we were at the Jeep.

"Hm? Okay, I'm up now,"

"Decided to take a nap while running, Wanda?" Melanie asked and I knew there was a smirk on her face without looking. "Really, I couldn't even do that, you must be skilled."

Even Jared laughed at that and, though I couldn't really help it, a red blush soon started creeping up my cheeks. Luckily it was still quite dark, so no one could see it. Or at least, that's what I thought.

"Wanda, did someone paint your face red?" Jeb joked, then chuckled.

"Okay guys, now I know it's real fun to stand around making fun of Wanda's blush, but we really need to get moving." Ian laughed as he pulled me close to him.

"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear. "I think your blush is beautiful." And then we all climbed in.

* * *

"Wanda, are you up for the next one?" Ian asked me, as we veered towards the supermarket.

"Of course I am, we need to do this one anyways. It's a bigger store. More things I can get, Jared, what do we need?"

"Um...probably any food, you have the best desiciosn on that anyways, some new clothes, not much, but a few things, and we need a new table because remember that one in the lunchroom that broke?" I nodded, Kyle had fallen on it and it split. Jeb was not impressed.

"Wait." Ian interrupted. "How is Wanda going to carry a big table out of the store and we can't get a soul to help her, they'll get suspicious that we couldn't or didn't come out and help."

"How about I buy everything and then tell them that I'll get my partner and his friend to carry it out?"

"That sounds like a pretty good story" Jared said and then giving Ian a quick kiss, I left.

Grabbing everything was easy and though the other souls smiled at me politely, no one tried to make conversation. It made things so much more easier. I didn't have to lie about anything.

As, I neared the counter, my cart full of groceries practically bursting, the middle-aged man standing at the cashier's counter smiled at me politely.

"Hello. How are you doing today?" he asked with a smile.

"Good. And you?"

"Wonderful, thank you. What's your name?"

"Leaves in Water. I'm glad your days been good!"

"Thank you, now is this all."

"Um...I'd also like to get that long table over there." I pointed to the brown wooden able in the corner. "But, I'd like to get it now and my partner and his friend are going come in in a minute or so and bring it out to my vehicle."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"No. Thank you, but if you could just bring it right at the door that would be great. Thanks."

"No problem."

I pushed the cart to the van and was greeted by Ian and Jared.

"Okay, so I asked the guy to put the table right by the door, so you shouldn't have much of a problem getting it back here." They nodded.

"Be safe" I whispered before they left.

"Love you" Ian whispered back

"You too" I said, but they'd already gone. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mel asked. She always knew, we were like sisters. Actually closer then sisters what with me being in her bpdy for so long.

"Nothing. Just anxious and worried for them to get back. I know it's silly, but I still am."

"Yeah. I'm too."

* * *

Ian's POV:

Jared and I went to go grab the table. We stepped just inside the store and, as promised, it was there on the ground in a box. The table must have been big and Wanda definetly couldn't have carried it all by herself. Probably not even with mine or Jareds help. I went on one side and Jared the other.

"1, 2, 3." he said and we lifted it. It sure was heavy. As we got to the door, one of the souls stopped us.

"Hi, would you like some help? That table looks awfully heavy, even for the 2 of you." he smiled politely waiting for our response. Another soul came over. This one must have been failiar or something to Jared because his eyes tightened noticably.

"HI, John." the first soul said to the second, and then I noticed the holster on his left hip, with a gun hanging out. Crap, they were Seekers.

I tried to keep my eyes down, but I guess Jared failed or one of them glanced into his eyes because the next thing I heard was.

"They're human, John." the first guy yelled. And then they both pounced. I guess they thought I was the stronger one, though because both of them jumped on me leaving Jared to escape.

"Go!" I yelled at him. "Get out of here!" The last sentence was more for Melanie and Wanda, he needed to get _them_ out of here, but I didn't want to let the Seeker know that there was more then one of us.

He looked at me and tehn reluctanly hurried away. The Seekers were too busy trying to get me that they didn't notice his departure. I sighed in relief and slowly stopped fighting. They grabbed me.

**No! Ian's gone! I'm already posting the second chapter! Hope you like it! REVIEW!**


	3. Lost

**Chapter 3! And it will be published pretty quick! I'm hoping to publish it today actually...**

_**Lost**_

Wanda's POV:

It was taking them too long. Melanie started biting her nails, a habit both her and I had thought she was done with long ago. My head just started swimming with bad things that could have happened. Then the door opened. Both of us looked up and Melanie breathed a sigh of relief. It was Jared. He jumped in without a word. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Jared, where's Ian?" my voice rose in anguish. He didn't respond.

"Jared, Jared. They got him didn't they. We can't just leave him, we have to get him. Now!" I started hyperventilating. Then, when no one moved tried to get out of the van.

"Melanie, keep her in please." Jared said, his voice shaking slightly.

Melanie put her arms around my shoulders and held me as I violently tried to excape. I heard a weird sound like a crackling whine or something, but then I realized it was me. The sobs wracking my body long and hard.

I didn't know what happened after that, but soon it was dark and we were at the Frida Motel. I saw Jeb and Aaron walk up to us. Jared started to explain everything.

"Well, we were at the SuperMarket and we decided Wanda was going to go get a new table to replace the one that Kyle broke. She couldn't carry it, so we decided that she would go in and buy everything and then tell them that we would be coming to grab the table. So, me and Ian get over there, walk just inside the building, and lift the table. It was really heavy and then this guy came over and asked us if we needed any help. Then, another came over. I recognized this one as the Seeker who pulled us over when Wanda was still in Mel's body. Ian must have realized this was a Seeker too, his eyes were down. I quickly locked my eyes on the ground, but I guess I didn't react quickly enough because the guy said "They're human!" and they both jumped on Ian probably thinking of him as the bigger threat. He told me to go and I did. Then, we headed over here."

I started to cry again.

"It's okay, honey." Jeb said as he patted my back. I dried my tears. Besides, I had to go get us a room and couldn't do it with tears running down my face. That would lead to too many questions which I would have to lie to answer.

"Jeb?" Jared asked. "Do you think maybe you and Aaron should head back to the caves incase, you know?"

Jeb grimaced. "Dang! I always miss out on raids, but yeah that's probably the best thing to do. We should head back now, I guess."

"Okay, wish you the best." Jared said, wearily. Everyone said a quick goodbye and then I headed into the hotel to book our room.

"Hi," I greeted the person at the desk. "Can I get a room?"

"Of course" she said warmly. "Is it just you?"

"No, it's me, my sister, and her partner, but we only need one room with 2 bedrooms."

"What's your name?"

" Sings in the Night"

"Okay, Sings in the Night, room 34C, here's your key."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. Have a nice night." I went back out to get Jared and Mel.

* * *

I handed Jared and Melanie the sandwiches I had gotten for them at the store. I had gotten one for me, too, but I wasn't going to eat it. I didn't have the heart to eat right now. After they finished eating, we decided to call it a night. I was going to sleep in the single-double bed room and Jared and Mel were going to take the room with the qeen sized bed.

As soon as I was alone in the bedroom, I started crying. I laid down on the bed and sobbed into one of the pillows. Then, I wasn't sure when, I drifted off to sleep.

_We were back at the caves. I was sitting on Ian's lap looking at a book that he had in our room. It was called 'Romeo and Juliet' by Shakespeare._

"_So, what happens again?" I asked him._

"_Well, basically Romeo's family and Juliet's family are totally against each other. Mortal Enemies. But, Romeo and Juliet fall in love anyways and when their parents find out they try to marry Romeo and Juliet off to people they find , Juliet takes a poison to make her appear dead and then Romeo thinks she's dead so he sneaks into her room and takes poison to kill himself. Juliet wakes up and finds him dead so she stabs herself with a knife, dagger, and that's how it ends."_

"_That's a sad story" I said a frown on my face._

"_Yeah, but it became very popular considering it was written in the 1500s and is still well-known today."_

"_It kind of reminds me of you and me, but not exactly because we're from different families that want each other gone and if someone found out from my kind, they would probably seperate us."_

"_But, we're not going to die 'til we're old. And even if one of us died, the other one would keep living. Right?" I'd never actually thought of this possibility, but I was pretty sure that if Ian would have died, I'd follow._

"_Stop thinking about it, I know what you're thinking." he told me."It doesn't matter right now, anyways." he said and kissed me._

"_I love you," I said and kissed him again._

"_Love you too" he said._

Then, I woke up.

"Ian?" I whispered. "Ian?" Then, I realized where I was and what had happened. I started sobbing again and laid in bed.


	4. Dying

**Wow. This is my 3rd chapter today. I'll try to get it done today, too! Remember REVIEW!**

_**Dying**_

Wanda's POV:

It had been a week since Ian dissapeared. I hadn't eaten anything or slept. The only thing that bothered me was the sleeping part, though. Hunger pains didn't bother me, they actually helped keep my mind off of the other pain. Melanie bothered me the first bit, she told me to eat and started sleeping in the hotel bedroom with me. At first, I pretended to sleep, but she knew. Then, I just didn't sleep. The problem with not sleeping though was being exhausted and the purple bags that appeared under my eyes. It lead to too many questions in stores.

"Wanda?" Mel whispered to me as she was lying on the other side of the bed. "Are you okay? Did you sleep last night?" Both her and I knew the answers to these questions, so I didn't answer. Just got out of bed and headed to the bathroom with some clean clothes.

After I cleaned up, I asked Mel and Jared what they wanted for breakfast.

"Wanda, I'll have anything" Jared said as Melanie said "Whatever Jared's having"

"Okay, I'll get eggs and toast, 'Kay?" They nodded.

* * *

Melanie's POV:

After Ian was gone, Wanda took a definite turn for the worst. She stopped eating and I was positive she wasn't sleeping. On the second night I stayed up and heard her sobbing all night. It made my heart break because she was my sister and deserved to have everything she wanted. After that I told Jared he was going to have to sleep by himself for awhile because I would be sleeping with Wanda.

"_Jared?" I asked._

"_Yeah, Mel?"_

"_Um...I think that maybe I should sleep with Wanda for awhile, while she gets over this a little."_

"_Melanie, I don't know if it's going to be better for her. She needs to start dealing because if she doesn't it will kill her." He didn't get it. He thought that I was going to try to make it easier on her and I was. But, I needed her to sleep. She WAS going to kill herself if she didn't sleep._

"_Jared she's not sleeping. At all." That changed his perspective a little bit. He frowned._

"_Yeah, that's not good. Sleep exhaustion can kill a person. You're right, Melanie, you should probably sleep in her room for a bit."_

"_Jared?"_

"_Mm-hm?"_

"_I don't think she's eating either." Her face was so much more gaunt then it used to be. _

"_Yeah, I'm no expert on this," his face twisted in a grimace. "But, I think that when she gets hungry enough, she'll start eating. If she doesn't we'll talk to her about it in a couple of days."_

But days went by, and she still didn't start eating, I confronted her about it.

"_Wanda, I know you're not eating." I said. She looked at me, but didn't say anything. "You have to eat, you're body needs the food to survive. Do you think Ian would want you to do this?" As soon as I said this, I sort of regretted it, her face twisted in pain and grief._

"_But, Mel, it hurts more to eat." she said and her words rang with truth. I couldn't go any further, couldn't bear to see her in more pain then she was in._

Now, she didn't eat, sleep, and she barely talked. I guess we were lucky that we didn't run into any Seekers because however bad her acting had been before, now it was even worse.

**I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, but I hoped you like it. Check out my profile page, add it to your favorites, and of course RATE & REVIEW!!!**

**PS Should Ian come back, or no???**

**PPS I might add some Cullens into later chapters, but only a short scene not enough to be a crossover.**


	5. Surprised

**Okay, so I decided...Wait it's a surprise! Read to find out!**

_**Surprised**_

Wanda's POV:

I climbed into bed beside Melanie. Today had been a more awful day then the rest for some reason. I almost fell asleep in the store and a younger couple came over and asked if I needed help. I politely smiled and said 'No, thank you,' but then I thought of me and Ian and almost broke down in the store.

Melanie must have been exhausted because she fell asleep within a half hour. I quietly and noiselessly climbed out of the bed and went into the kitchen/living room area. It was peaceful there and I curled in a ball on the couch. Finally safe, the tears slid down my face effortlessly.

I heard a soft knock on the door. _No, _my mind reeled in horror, _Seekers._ But, I had no choice, with both Jared and Mel asleep they wouldn't be able to escape, so I dried my tears and went to the door.

I opened it and saw a large, male figure. I looked up and saw his deep blue eyes.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." I whispered and jumped into Ian's arms, sobbing. "You're safe, you're okay..." He held me and sat on the couch after closing the door behind us.

Melanie's POV:

I heard the slight creak of the door and a muffled '_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. You're safe, you're okay.'_ I smiled, rolled back over and fell asleep.

Ian's POV:

I knocked quietly on the door. Hearing nothing inside, I checked the door number again to make sure I got the right room. Yeah, it was right and then I heard soft footsteps inside. It must be the right room.

The door opened and I saw the love of my life standing there. She looked awful. Her blond hair hung in loose strands. There was big purple bags under her eyes which were red and swollen. Her face was gaunt and her cheeks hollow. It looked like she hadn't been eating or sleeping.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." she whispered. "You're okay, you're safe."

Then she jumped into my arms, sobbing. She was so light! I closed the door quietly and sat on the couch, cradling her to my stomach. She sobbed and sobbed, her tears leaking onto my shirt and making it wet. I just held her and whispered into her ear, telling her it was okay.

I stroked her hair and eventually, she fell asleep. Her face looked so much more peaceful as she slept. But, it also showed how much weight she had lost as her muscles relaxed. She had been slim before, but now she looked anorexic. I felt very bad for how much pain my disappearing must have caused her.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Jared was talking to me.

"Ian?" he whispered. "Are you up?"

"Now I am." I said, quietly because Wanda was still asleep on my lap.

"What happened, how did you get away?"

So, I told him the story.

_So, I kind of started giving up fighting the Seekers when Jared left. I wanted to give them as much time s possible to get away. After about 5 minutes, I thought that it would be enough time to get away, so I got the Seekers off my back and started to run away. They were quite stunned, I guess because they thought I was going to surrender and give up within minutes. None of them moved for about 10 seconds._

_Then, they jumped off and started running and yelling after me. I hid in an alley behind a dumpster for about 5 minutes and then ran off in the other direction. Grabbing a vehicle from the parking lot, all of the souls left their vehicle unlocked and the keys inside, I put the engine on and drove away._

_Thinking about the risks, I decided to go in the opposite direction that they'd be going. If the Seekers followed me, I'd lead them in a complete diferent direction then the rest of the group was going. For my first stop, I bought a pair of sunglasses from the drug store to keep my eyes almost totally out of everyone's view. That was the only thing I really needed other then food and water. After a week, I decided it was safe to start heading back to the group._

_By now, they would be quite a ways away, but they were also having to pick things up and stop for rests and such. I really missed Wanda. Nothing was the same without her, but at least I knew she was safe. Still, I had to get back to her as soon as possible._

_Knowing they would stay in a motel again, I went to one of them in the town and looked around for the van. It was nowhere to be seen. I went to another motel and it wasn't there either. Feeling frustrated, I thought that maybe they weren't here. Maybe I had passed them or not gone far enough. I asked around if there was another hotel in the area._

"_Yeah, there's a little one on the outskirts of town." an older woman, who I learned was Sun Dancing in the Sky told me. They must be there, it was small, out of the common area. The perfect place to go to. I thanked her and left._

_This motel took quite awhile to get to, so it was around midnight when I finally pulled into the parking lot. I searched around and sure enough the van was parked in the back. I walked into the motel._

"_Hello, sir, may I help you?" a pretty young woman asked._

"_Yes, I'm looking for someone. My partner traveled down here into this motel, can you tell me her room number. She was traveling with 2 friends."_

"_Oh. You must mean Night Song," she said. "Room 67A"_

"_Thank you."_

"_Have a pleasant night." she said._

_I walked up the stairs onto the second floor. Counting down the numbers on the right side '1, 3, 5, 7...'_

_Then, I knocked on the door._

"Hey, um...next time we'll fight them off together and you and me will both come back together." he said, looking at Wanda.

"Yeah, I feel so bad. How bad did she get?" I asked, worried.

"I'll get Mel to tell you. She knows more about it then I do." he said.

"Okay."

"You hungry?" he asked. "There's some leftover chicken and stuff from last night."

"I'll have some, where was Wanda sleeping?"

"Um...with Mel in that bedroom, but I think she's up now, so you can just put her in bed."

"Thanks."

**Yay! Ian's back! Okay, so I'm not quite sure what's going to happen next, but it'll be big and hopefully exciting! RATE & REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	6. Safe

**Sorry, but I had school all week and finals are NEXT WEEK! It's Friday evening, so I'm writing another chapter. Hopefully it will be up by tonight!**

_**Safe**_

Ian's POV:

I gently placed Wanda in the bed and covered her up with the quilt. She looked so peaceful- her golden hair strung out on the pillow and her face relaxed with a slight smile.

I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. It felt good to get the past week's exhaustion and grime out of my body. Too quickly, the water started to run cold, so I stepped out, dried off, and dressed. As I was hopelessly trying to get my hair into something that resembled hair there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I called out. "You can come in."

The door opened. It was Melanie. She looked like she had something on her mind.

"What's up?" I asked her wanting to know as soon as possible.

"um...well I wanted to tell you to be careful with Wanda..." she started. "She didn't do too well when you were gone..." Dang! I didn't want her to do that. I guess now it was time to face the consequences to my actions, though I still believed they were for the better. But, better couldn't hurt this much. Could it?

What happened?" I demanded in an urgent whisper. We couldn't be loud when she was sleeping just a room away.

"Well...Basically she cried allot. I expected that much. She still went into the stores and stuff to get things. We were lucky not to come in touch with a Seeker, but she basically acted half normal. Then, I noticed that when we all ate, she didn't. I asked her about it and she said 'it hurt more to eat.' I couldn't say anything more to her. The pain on her face was too much. Large bags appeared under her eyes and one night I stayed up all night and heard her crying the whole time. I talked to Jared about it and he said that I should sleep in her room with her. At first it seemed better, she was sleeping. Then, I figured out that she was pretending to sleep until I fell asleep. After that, she didn't pretend and just didn't sleep. I tried to talk to her again, but it didn't change anything. And that's about it."

By this time, I was pretty upset. A small tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away hoping Mel didn't notice. I took a deep breath.

"Thanks for telling me, Melanie. I really appreciate it and I really appreciate what a good help you've been to Wanda while I was gone."

"She's my sister, of course I had to help her. Anyways if you do that again I will personally have to slam your head into a wall 20 times." she smiled lightly.

"Okay, I'm just going to fix my hair. I'll be out in 10 minutes."

She smiled and walked out.

Wanda's POV:

I woke up to someone gently closing a door. I sat up yawning and looked around. Melanie was in the room looking around. Probably for her clothes or something. There was a thought trying to probe to the surface of my brain. Finally I saw it.

_I opened the door. Ian was standing in the doorway. I flung myself at him and started sobbing. Then I fell asleep._

Tears ran down my face as I realized it was all a dream. Ian wasn't back and he wasn't going to come back. Ever.

"Wanda!" Melanie exclaimed. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"It was all a dream," I sobbed and she wrapped her arms around me. "He's never going to come back." Her body stiffened.

"Wanda he is back." I cried more, she was lying to me now.

"Don't lie, Mel, it will hurt more."

"I'll go get him," she declared and left quickly.

Ian's POV:

I was just coming out of the bathroom and bumped into Melanie. She seemed in a rush.

"Come on," she said, trying to shove me. "You have to come in the bedroom."

"Why?" I asked.

"Wanda's having a panic attack, she thinks it was all a dream and that you're not really here."

"Okay, I'm going." And I stepped into the bedroom. Wanda was sitting on the bed sobbing her heart out. I felt so bad, I ran over and held her close.

"Ian?" she looked at me incredulously.

"Yeah, it wasn't a dream, don't cry" I soothed her. She wiped her tears away and looked at me again.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too" I said and I could have lived in this moment forever.

**Like it? I needed a kind of filler chapter, but I need you guys to vote.**

**Should I introduce the Cullens? Yes or No?**

**Should Ian disappear again? Yes or No?**

**Anything that you would like to see happen? Ideas, ideas!**

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PS You can vote either by sending me a message or by clicking the review button at the bottom and entering your answers/ideas!**

**BYE!**


	7. Healing

**Okay, I started another story (Who Shot Me?) Check it out! This is another filler chapter because I've only had one vote so far. Come on People! Vote!**

_**Healing**_

Ian's POV:

After about 10 minutes, Jared yelled at us.

"Come on," he shouted. "Get your lazy butts up, we gotta get moving!"

I groaned and looked at Wanda. She smiled.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

"Whatever you're having," I said and immediately regretted it. Her face screwed up, concentrating and I realized she would be trying to fgure out what I wanted.

"Hm...How about you choose and I'll have what you're having?" she offered and I agreed, just wanting to get breakfast over with. After the food came, I watched Wanda eat. She had gotten what I got (Eggs and Sausage for those who love details), and was starting to eat. Melanie was watching her too and I was sure that this was the first time she'd seen Wanda eat in a long time. It had hurt Mel, too, watching her sister deteriorate before her eyes.

She was too full to eat the whole thing, but ate most of it, so I just shrugged and finished hers when she asked. I didn't want to press her into anything right now.

Wanda checked us out of the hotel and we piled in the van. There was a huge debate on who was going to drive because Wanda 'wanted' to, but Melanie thought she should sleep and so did I. Jared, however, disagreed and Wanda of course went along with what she thought was safest. Her and Jared ended up winning, so I sat shotgun and the other two sat in the back.

Wanda's POV:

As soon as me and Jared won the disagreement and I sat in the driver's seat, I immediately regretted it. I was too tired to drive and though I'm not sure, I think Ian noticed it.

After almost falling asleep at the wheel twice, Melanie declared she was going to drive and Jared was inclined to go along with her because it was pretty obvious that I couldn't keep this up any longer. So, I hopped in the back with Ian. More so, he carried me into the back as I drifted away in his arms. He held me and I used his arm as a pillow.

Quickly, I drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Ian's POV:

She fell asleep in my arms. Her head cradled by my arm, her face peaceful. Melanie was happy. She didn't like wanda driving when it was pretty obvious that she was going to drop any second.

Wanda shifted in her sleep and mumbled something, incoherently. I tried listening and heard 'Ian don't you ever leave me, ever again.' I chuckled, but she remained motionless in my arms.

After maybe 3 hours, she woke up and insisted to take the wheel again ignoring mine and Melanie's protests.

"I guess we should head to a supermarket." Jared said.

Wanda agreed, but her mind must have been in another world because she barely paid any attention.

"Hello? Earth to Wanda. You there?" Melanie said waving a hand in front of her face. "Did you hear anything Jared just said?"

She nodded absentmindedly again and I couldn't help but laugh. Melanie said 'Shut up,' but I paid no mind and gently kissed Wanda's cheek.

Her head snapped up and we all started laughing.

**'Kay, people, VOTE! And check out my other story! RATE & REVIEW or I'll have you head. Just kidding, but please RATE & REVIEW!**

**More to come,**

**IanplusWanda, xxx**


	8. Attacked

**Oh my gosh! I feel sooo bad! I haven't updated in like forever! But, I'm lost, people. Not sure where to go with this story, but I hope you like this next chapter. Rate and Review!**

_**Attacked**_

Wanda's POV:

I guess I was day-dreaming. The next thing I knew was the spark of Ian's lips kissing my cheek. My head snapped up in surprise and everyone started laughing. I could feel the heat on my face as I looked up to Ian for an explanation.

"Well, Wanda, we were trying to get your attention because Jared wants to stop at this supermarket, but you were in your own world. Melanie had her hands in front of your face and you didn't even flinch, so I woke you up." He chuckled along with Jared.

"So, now you're all laughing at me?" I almost shouted, which surprised everyone, including me. I never yelled without a good enough reason.

"Wanda, don't worry, I was just kidding," Ian apologized, quickly.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have yelled," I said, feeling slightly embarrassed. I grabbed the list from Jared and headed into the store.

This supermarket was bigger then most, so I had more of a choice and immediately headed over to the aisle where they kept things like granola bars and crackers. There were so many different kinds to choose, but I ended up picking out some that were just like plain and simple. But, I also grabbed chocolate chip (Jamie's favorite) and some that were covered in yogurt or something like that. I think Mel liked those...

Next, I headed to get some dry things like powder and sugar. Uh-Oh, my mind reeled when I looked at the big bag. How was I ever supposed to lift that in this useless body? I would try.

I lifted the sugar first, carefully trying to balance it in my arms without toppling over. My arms aching, I inched over to the cart and practically dropped it in. It landed with a thud and I wondered for a moment if the cart was going to topple over. Luckily, it stayed put after a loud crashing noise and a few sharp squeaks. I went to go grab some flour, but as I went to heave it up in my arms, I was interrupted.

"Excuse me? Miss, would you like some help?" I peered over to see a young man standing, looking down to me with a helpful expression on his face. I froze, but nodded once. He went over and grabbed the bag of flour with a graceful ease.

"Thank you..." I trailed off not knowing this young fellows name.

"Clouds in the Sky. And your welcome. May I ask what your name is?"

"Sings to the Stars. It's so nice to meet you, Clouds in the Sky." I reached out to shake his hand and he reached out also. He gave me a firm quick handshake and then in one swift movement he was behind me.

A knife was pressed to my throat.

Ian's POV:

"What is taking her so long?" I hissed, desperate to see my Wanderer's face walk out of that building.

"Ian, its been like a half hour, she'll be probably an hour more," Jared said, his eyes never leaving the front of the store.

"You're probably right, Jared," I agreed, sighing.

I just missed her so much and worried. Because though she said there would be no problem, we'd lost each other once before and I was planning to never do that again. No matter what it took, she would always be right here, right by my side at the end of the day. An itchy, gnawing feeling was crawling its way up my spine and I had a feeling something had gone wrong or was going to.

I heard a rustle of something in the back. I looked behind me. Oh, gross. Jared and Melanie were basically making out on the seat. What the hell!

"Get a room," I said, still trying to brush that uneasy feeling off. They quickly broke apart and looked up, embarrassed. Melanie a little more so than Jared. I sat back facing the front of the vehicle. There was a box of cookies sitting on the dashboard. I grabbed the box and looked at the label. Chocolate chip. Oh well, I thought and started munching a few.

Where was she?

Wanda's POV:

"Start walking," he whispered to me and we walked briskly to the back of the store and out the door. I tried to run, but he pressed the knife harder to my throat and I felt a little bit of blood drip down. He turned me around so that I was facing him, but still held the knife.

I looked at him and gasped.

He was still human.

**It's actually kind of obvious though, a Soul isn't harmful to anyone in any way. Anyways, surprised? I'm bored, I might start another story today, but not sure...I need some more ideas! Help me!**

**Rate & Review!**

**Bye,**

**IanplusWanda xxx**

**PS Check out my fansite- .com**

**PPS Check out my other story Who Shot Me???**


	9. Alley

**Oh my God! I'm so, so, so sorry about lack of updates, so I'm going to make it up to you guys and try to post a couple of chapters on both of my stories and maybe start a new story. My goal is to finish at least one story this week and hopefully I will make that goal!**

_**Alley**_

Wanda's POV:

He dragged me into an alley, but I wasn't quite sure how we got here. I must have passed out from fright momentarily. I struggled against his grip only to have the knife press even deeper into my now throbbing throat. I squealed under the pain, but his vice grip grew even tighter.

He pushed me up against the alley wall. I whimpered in fear and pain, wishing Ian was here.

"Shut up, stupid parasite," he growled. "You took everything I loved and cared about; my wife, kids, family, friends, even my dog!" He rambled on and on.

"WHY!" he shouted causing me to flinch and he pulled the knife away only to place it back against my arm. He pressed it into my skin slowly inching its way into the soft flesh.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered. "Why?"

He stared at me gruffly. "Because you took everything and deserve to die a slow and painful death."

He pressed the knife even deeper, and this time I couldn't help it, I screamed, but my scream was cut short when his hand slapped me across the face stinging my cheek.

"Be QUIET!" he ordered.

I started to get dizzy as I felt the blood drip down my arm and neck. The blood loss was starting to get to me.

Ian's POV:

She was gone to long. Even Jared had to agree that it was taking too long. Thoughts flashed through my head; did she get caught, did someone take her, did someone hurt her...

Melanie sat in the back seat silently while the 2 of us panicked. I took a glance back and she looked like stone, the same way Wanda did when Jamie was sick.

Suddenly, a loud, high pitched shout rang across the parking lot. Only one person I knew would be making that cry, Wanda.

"Come on, Jared!" I shouted and him and I raced out of the vehicle.

"Just stay here," Jared said to Melanie before rushing off with me. We ran and ran and soon came to an alley where it sounded like the scream had come from. There was no one there. We decided to walk further in and soon saw two shapes up against the wall. It was Wanda and some man. We could see them, but they couldn't see us. And my Wanderer looked terrified. There was blood running down her neck and arm and tears running down her face.

On instinct, I ran up behind the guy and punched him. Wanda slumped to the ground, but I caught the look of relief on her face. I punched the guy a few times so that I could be sure he was knocked out. Then, I ran over o Wanda and hugged her.

"Jared, go get Mel to drive the vehicle over here," I said. "And then we can figure out what to do with him."

Personally, I would have liked to beat the snot out of him first for hurting Wanda, but I knew that she was traumatized enough and would hate the violence that would occur.

"Ian?" Wanda's voice broke me out of those thoughts.

"Uh-huh?" I asked.

"Thank you," she said and I pulled her onto my lap and we sat there, waiting for Jared and Melanie to bring the van over.

**Okay, I'm going to post another in about 1 hour. I just have to write another for Who Shot Me??? I know, it's not much, but still, hope you enjoy!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed and again, sorry for the long wait!**

**IanplusWanda, xxx **


	10. Van

**Another chapter! Hopefully you like it better then the last and don't forget! RATE & REVIEW!!! A few quick comments or even a 'hi' I would really appreciate!**

_**Van**_

Melanie's POV:

I sat there chewing my nails with worry. Ugh! I thought I had gotten rid of that habit years ago, but the stress was wearing me down. Where in the name of God, were they?!? A few minutes later I heard someones urgent footsteps slapping against the asphalt. I looked up and saw Jared jogging towards the van.

"Mel, open the door!" he said and I opened it. He jumped in the driver's side and started the engine.

"Want wha-" I started, but was cut off

"-Sorry Mel," Jared said before starting. "Well, we both ran over to where we heard the scream and it led us to an alley, but when we looked we saw nothing there. So, we walked farther in and saw Wanda and some other guy. He was holding her against the wall and there was a knife pressed to her arm. Her neck and arm were bleeding. Ian got all mad, of course, and punched the guy out. So, now he's unconscious."

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so," he paused. "There wasn't much harm done, but it might have damaged her more mentally then physically now that I think about it."

"Okay..." I started, but we were already there. Jared and I jumped out and ran over to where Ian and Wanda were. Wanda was curled up on Ian's lap and there were tears streaming down her face. I could see the large cut on her arm and when she looked up I could see a couple of cuts on her neck. Both were bleeding down her body and with the tears on her face it looked pretty bad.

"Ian, get her in the van," I said and he stood up with her wrapped in his arms and carried her in.

"Now what?" I asked Jared and he shrugged, not quite sure what to do just yet.

"Well, there's 2 options. One, we could take him with us and use the Sleep on him to keep him unconscious, until we get back to the caves and then Jeb can decide. Or, two, we could leave him here and hope the Seekers nab him or something. The thing is if we take him with us he could wake up even with the sleep doses or hurt someone or Jeb might get all mad at us and kill him anyways. If we leave him here, no one might catch him and he'll go back to trying to kill Souls, or he could get nabbed and inserted and...well you know, he won't be human anymore."

"I think...we should probably take him with us." Jared nodded and scooped the body up, not bothering to be gentle. I agreed with that. He hurt Wanda and deserved whatever he got.

We opened the back up and wrapped him in a sheet, I grabbed the Sleep and sprayed a large dose in his face watching him inhale and exhale it. I nodded, pleased with the results. Then, me and Jared climbed into the van and drove off.

"Should we head back to the caves?" I asked Jared.

"Probably wise," he said. "And, I think we got enough supplies anyways. We left on the raid early enough that there's still probably some left."

I peeked into the back where Ian and Wanda were. She was sitting on his lap with her head tucked under his chin. Her eyes were closed, but I didn't think she was asleep. Ian was whispering comforting things into her ear and they both looked so cute and peaceful I almost cried (not really, but I wanted something to put in there). Then, I noticed Wanda's wounds were still open and bleeding.

"Jared, can you pull over for a couple of minutes?" I asked.

"Why?" he looked at me, a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, I just have to clean Wanda up, her wounds are still open and bleeding."

"Oh.." he said and pulled over. I jumped out and grabbed the first aid kit and jogged over to the back. I opened the door and was met with Ian's confused face.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to fix Wanda's wounds," I said and he nodded, sheepishly.

"I forgot..."

I opened the first aid kit.

"Crap!"

"What is it, Mel?" Ian asked, worried.

"There's not enough stuff in here for both her wounds. There's just half of this little bottle of Heal, A little bit of Seal, Clean, and Inside Clean left."

"..." Ian stared at me, wordlessly.

"Which do you think we should do?" I asked.

"Probably her arm," he said. "It's bleeding the most and the cut is larger and deeper." I nodded and began to fix up her arm. I also grabbed a piece of cloth and told Ian to use it as a bandage for her throat. If the bleeding stopped she should be fine because the Clean would prevent infection for the open wound.

When I was done her arm it looked good as new, and she was still fast asleep. Ian shifted her back into his arms and I jumped back into the front seat with Jared.

He started the engine and I peeked into the back again. Ian was cradling Wanda in his arms and he leaned down and whispered something in her er. I could just make out the words.

"I love you."

**I think it's sweet to end the chapter like that...RATE & REVIEW!  
**

**Love,**

**IanplusWanda, xxx**


	11. Caves

Another chapter!

Going Back

Ian's POV:

The ride back to the caves was mournfully silent. Wanda woke up from her peaceful sleep, but all she did was sit in my lap staring out the window. I watched her, but she didn't say anything or even acknowledge that I was there. Melanie would sneak a peek in the back around every half an hour. I didn't pay any attention to her. Jared drove silently, occasionally pulling over and giving that 'man' another dose of Sleep.

Suddenly, Wanda turned so that I could see her face. There were tears streaming down and her eyes were puffy and red. I couldn't believe that I didn't notice before.

"Are you okay?" I asked,scooping her more into my arms. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" she cried softly. I rubbed her tears away and held her as she cried.

"It's okay," I murmured. "It's all fine."

Melanie looked back for a moment, but quickly turned away, not wanting to spoil our moment. I mentally thanked her.

Soon, we reached the caves again and descended down the desert. Everyone welcomed us back with joy that we had all made it safely. Before I could rejoice in the homecoming, I took Wanda down to see Doc.

He checked her over quickly, making sure nothing was broken or damaged too badly. When he lifted her shirt a bit to check her ribs, I saw how much weight she had lost and it was depressing. Her once flat stomach was now sunken in. Doc noticed the weight loss.

"Okay, so there's nothing too serious. Wanda, you are a bit malnourished, but not something that can't be fixed in a week or so. You'll just have to take it easy and rest, no hard work." he told her.

She nodded. I scooped her up into my arms and started to leave.

"Bye Doc, thanks." we both told him.

As soon as we walked outside the Hospital she spoke up.

"Ian, I can walk you know," she said.

"I know, I'm just not going to let you." I smiled and she rolled her eyes back at me.

Suddenly, her body popped out of my hands and she took off running!

"Wanda!" Urg! She was already around the corner. Oh well. I took off running after her.

I haven't updated in forever! I'm really sorry you guys, but I'm GOING to finish this story off right now and the rest should be up by this weekend.

AmyOShea


End file.
